


Under Arrest: Dangerous Drop

by HaleyC4629



Series: Under Arrest [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, NCIS
Genre: Action, Chases, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detectives, Gen, Justice, Mild Language, Murder Mystery, On the Run, Police, Spies & Secret Agents, Suicide Attempt, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Wallflower Blush is found dead by Sunset Shimmer. So it's up to Officer Applejack and her allies to figure out who killed Wallflower. Anyone could be a suspect, but one of them will be arrested.





	Under Arrest: Dangerous Drop

After when the memory stone was destroyed, Wallflower Blush was no longer forgotten. A few weeks later, she had a bigger issue she couldn't bear to take anymore. So, she was about to commit suicide at the edge of the cliff until she was shot on her upper back. Wallflower screamed, then collapsed and finally fell off the cliff. 20 feet of falling later, she landed on the hard ground covered with dirt and rocks. Now, her body became completely lifeless; even her eyes were closed.

The next day, Sunset Shimmer was taking a walk until she saw Wallflower's body that was laying on the ground in the exact position from the time she was shot and fell from the cliff. "W-W-Wallflower?" she stammered as she went towards the body.


End file.
